


Thin Red Phone Line Threads

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deception, Impersonation, Implied Consent, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT7, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes in the next day with yet another small cast, one tightly around his middle finger. Elyse is the first to notice, as she glanced over on accident. Adam, the second, shortly following Elyse. The two both avoided the topic as well as Bruce in general. Their eyes mostly cast down throughout the work day, and Adam avoiding looking behind him during their recordings.</p><p>James was the first to talk.</p><p>"Bruce, what happened?"</p><p>"Do you really want to know?" Bruce sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Red Phone Line Threads

Buzzing sounds and busy streets were the norm for Bruce; the blandness of his room lights, and the boring TV programs not helping take off the edge. He is restless, frustrated after coming home from his repetitive job. Pillows were flat under his weight, the room growing darker as sunset draws to a close. He stretches and yawns, trying to keep awake, awaiting for his lover to message him. His phone lay idle in his hands, his laptop scorching the sheets below itself.

Then, his phone goes off.

Bruce's fingers jolt to unlock his screen, and check for anything. It's Adam, and he's home earlier than usual. His name was "Adam Baby ‹3" in Bruce's contacts. He completely loves calling Adam different sorts of pet names, from baby to sweetheart, and once, he even called him cotton candy.

" **hey brucie** " It reads, and Bruce could feel energy flowing through him in excitement.

" **adam!! youre home early** " Bruce sits up, stretching out his upper back. He readjusts the pillows behind him, and returns to leaning on them.

Adam and him has been dating for a year now, after much hesitation. They met on a gaming forum, which ended with them adding each other on social media. Slowly, their roster of games went from single player to co-op and multiplayer games, but still only talking through chat. Then Adam suggested they both get microphones and webcams, and start talking, getting to really know one another, and Bruce agreed. It didn't take long before Bruce started to play with Adam everyday, and even start gifting games to play with him. Bruce fell in love with his voice, while Adam fell in love due to personality. They eventually got together during a co-op mission in Portal 2, a lame idea of Bruce's to ask Adam out during it. On that day Bruce saw Adam's face light up like never before.

" **i missed you so much, babe** " Adam writes back, with Bruce internally screaming in response.

" **missed you too! do you want to play stuff tonight?** " Bruce excitedly texts, as he reaches over for his video game controller.

" **hmm** " A few minutes of silence hang over, as Bruce waits patiently. There was something a little off, but Bruce is unable to pick up on it.

**"i'd rather just be with you tonight** " Bruce's heart skips a beat, as he licks his lips and starts breathing audibly.

" **i wanna to play with your limits”**

**“if you'd like that** " 

“ **I want to make you feel good no matter what though** " Bruce's back grow weak, his thoughts rushing past. Heat starts to sink into Bruce's body, sending shivers throughout his back and limbs.

" **i want you** "

" **really badly** "

" **can we get in a call?** "

" **you know i cant get enough of your voice** " The slew of texts definitely gives away Bruce's sudden change in emotion.

Bruce and Adam had both gotten into mutual masterbation just a few weeks ago. Bruce liked seeing Adam's hard cock every now and again in pictures but his  _ voice _ is what got him every time. 

He always imagined how much the sound would resonate and vibrate if Adam ever sucked his cock and moaned into it. The sexting usually took care of Bruce's desires, but tonight isn't one of them.

" **um** "

" **one second then** " Bruce leans back onto his pillows, raising one of his eyebrows. Now something is up. Adam usually didn't say those sort of things. He would just go into a call, and that would be that.

His phone goes off minutes later, as Bruce almost immediately answers the call.

"Hey Brucie babe," Adam says a little croaky. 

"Are you okay, hun? You sound sick," Bruce notices the roughness in Adam’s voice, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“I am, that’s why I got home early. But I’m okay, it’s just my throat,” Adam attempts to laugh it off, but ends up clearing his throat. Despite Adam’s little sore throat, Bruce’s lower torso starts to feel tingly and warm, causing him to tense up a little. He couldn’t help himself but get a little more turned on.

“S-So, you said you wanted to test me a little?” Bruce whimpers, his free hand slowly making its way down to his thigh. He toys with the waistband of his boxers, letting Adam continue his thoughts before they start. Every moment that passes where Adam didn’t say anything, the more Bruce’s cock grows.

“Yeah, uhm...I want to see if I can get you off without my cam on, it’s just me and my crappy sounding voice,” Adam lamely demands, his voice growing a bit weak toward the end of his sentence.

“As long as you’ll be okay throughout it,” Bruce gently pushes his boxers off, past his knees, as he sighs in relief. The tightness that restrained his cock is finally gone, leaving him to throb as he pleased now. He looks at his lower torso, a bit ashamed at his growing tummy. He pokes at the chub, but then shifts his hand down more. He can hear Adam shuffle around on the other end. There is huffing for a few moments, then ruffling of clothing.   
  
"Are you ready, Brucie?" Adam whispers gently, his mouth rather close to the phone mic.   
  
"F-fuck yes," Bruce breathes heavily, his hand slowly, subconsciously, rubbing against his length.   
  
"Good. I want you to grind against your hand." Adam made sure to talk slowly, elongating his words for Bruce to go crazy over.   
  
Bruce starts to grunt in short bits, trying not to go too fast in his thrusts. Through gritted teeth, Bruce’s short breaths become moans and cries for Adam to continue. Words dribble out in one big mess, and Adam only hums in response every time. Bruce’s thighs start to shake in some form of desperation. He holds his cock in his hand, but does not move after that.   
  
"Start trailing down, down to--" Adam suddenly halts, as he begins to cough. The call goes silent for a few moments, as Bruce assumes Adam muted his end.   
  
Then the call returns to normal.   
  
"Sorry about that." Adam's voice sounds even weirder now, more off-pitch than last time. He still is coughing, the strain of his voice only making Bruce shiver.  "Let's just keep going."   
  
Bruce hums, as his fingers approach his asshole.   
  
"Did...did you want me to finger myself?" Bruce questions, his voice hushed to match Adam's strain.   
  
"No, I don't want you to...I need you to, Brucie," Adam moans. Bruce flinches at Adam's emphasis.   
  
"I should get the lube first...One second." Bruce reaches over to his end table, just barely obtaining his small bottle. He coats his fingers in the slick liquid, and he readies them right against his hole.   
  
"Adam, baby, I'm ready," Bruce speaks up, his cock twitching at the thought of Adam potentially masturbating along.   
  
"So, what are you waiting for, hm? Insert your middle finger in that tight asshole of yours, sweetie." Bruce swears he hears Adam hissing seductively every other sentence.   
  
Bruce loyally follows his lover's simple demand, his finger pushing in slowly but surely.   
  
"ELYSE!" the shout from Adam's end of the call jolts Bruce into a fright, his finger rushing into him all the way.   
  
Adam's end cuts again. Now something is totally going on and Bruce tries to piece together what it could be. Bruce doesn't remove his finger inside him, however, as the call returns to normal again.   
  
"Goddammit, Lawrence," Elyse's voice grumbles, apparently coming from Adam's end. Bruce stays silent, as he breaks into a sweat. Why did Elyse have Adam's phone? Where did Adam go? Why did he hear Lawrence yell?   
  
"Brucie, you there?" bits of Elyse's sentence switch between her real voice and a rather familiar, grumbly, Adam-like voice. Bruce finally put the pieces together.   
  
"Elyse?" Bruce calls out, still in a shocked state. "Have you been...impersonating Adam?!"   
  
"Well...yeah," Elyse mutters, as she awkwardly clears her throat.   


"Holy crap," Bruce manages to say, his words staggering across his lips. Thoughts of Adam now scrambles with thoughts of Elyse. Elyse is a whole different story than Adam, and how Bruce managed  to get his band of lovers to accept Elyse is a whole other entity in itself. None of them really thought of her sexually, mostly purely romantically...except James, who is oddly proud of it.   
  
"That impression...is pretty damn good...Mind if you keep at it?" Bruce never thought to get this far with Elyse. In his defense, he thought it was Adam at first, and his usual signs of neediness were caused by thoughts of Adam; his face all red, his thighs beginning to string from how they are spread out, his mind practically begging for more.   
  
"Sure thing, Brucie, babe," Elyse-no, Adam, indulges. The phone presses against their lips, letting breaths through, but no words. Bruce wipes his forehead, as he tries to contain himself, and continues to finger himself.

“I’m pretty close, just a little more,” he announces, as more humming fills his ears.

“Cum for me, Brucie,” Adam’s voice resonates through the cellphone’s speaker, and Bruce freezes in place, unable to speak and move.

“Gahh--” Bruce staggers, his other hand dropping his phone to reach for his hard cock. He pumps furiously, as he tightens around himself. 

“Adam! Adam!” He cries endlessly, as cum pools out, pulling his finger out of his asshole. His hand stops a few moments later, his back arched as much as humanly possible. Sweat drips down all over his body, as he heaves and wails. Both his hands start to sting, but that didn’t matter in comparison to his orgasm.

“Oh, Bruce…” Elyse returns to her normal voice, feeling a tinge of second-hand embarrassment. She turns on her camera, her hand covering her face. Her grin, however, is as clear as day. She is completely clothed, pants and all. Bruce huffs, and begins to clean himself up.

The ruse, in the end, did end up just being a test for Bruce; a test of how much he really loved Adam’s voice, even if it was a mere impersonation.

“Augh, my finger is hurting so much from Lawrence’s yelling earlier. I swear to god if you broke it--”

“Oh my god, really?” Elyse bursts into laughter. Bruce shakes his head, even though his camera isn’t on.

“I’m gonna tell the real Adam when he gets home about your shenanigans,” Bruce chuckles alongside Elyse.

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is just the next day after, assume the fic is Bruce's retelling of it to James (or to himself)
> 
> Also, fix in continuity error:
> 
> As much as Adam and Elyse are states apart from Bruce and James in this headcanon, they have a video streaming system going on during work. Elyse and Adam are not physically not in the same room, but however can see Bruce through video.


End file.
